Brothers and Sisters
by In The Loft
Summary: From the Weasleys to the Black brothers, every family has its ups and downs, its arguments, its storytimes, its shopping sprees and its wrestling matches. Every brother and sister in the Harry Potter series has their own story to tell.


**So this will be a series of drabbles about the siblings in the Harry Potter series! In this, I have set Albus as thirteen, Aberforth as eleven, and Ariana as nine. That's off what I **_**think **_**their ages are, but if I'm wrong please correct me. The song quote is from For Good. I am not the amazing J.K Rowling and so I do not own any of these amazing characters. I do not own For Good, and I did not invent the bacon butty, so I don't have a patent on that either! ;) **

The Dumbledores

_I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for. But then, I guess, we know there's blame to share._

"Aberforth!" Albus yelled up the stairs. "Aberforth! ABER –"  
>"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist," Aberforth growled, appearing at the top of the stairs and stomping down.<br>"I don't wear knickers," Albus said, nettled.

Aberforth flashed him a wicked grin.

"What do you want Ally?"

_He's clearly on one of his missions to annoy me, _Albus thought, and restrained himself from telling his brother (yet again) that he hated being called... _Ally._

"What d'you want for dinner?"  
>"Why can't I wait til Mum gets home?"<br>"Cos Mum might not be home for ages." Albus said, testily. "What do you want for dinner?"  
>"What does Ariana want?"<br>"Whatever you're having. So – _what do you want?"_  
>"A roast." Aberforth said, promptly.<p>

Resisting the urge to kick something, Albus said;  
>"Fine... Bacon butty."<br>"Magic word?" Albus raised an eyebrow.  
>"<em>Abracadabra,<em>" Aberforth said, sourly, and pushed past his older brother into the living room.

Albus heard his sister's delighted squeal of -  
>"AB!" – and went to prepare his siblings their dinner.<p>

Ten minutes later, Albus prodded the living room door open with his toe, and entered. Aberforth was reading Ariana a story, but they both looked up as their brother entered, balancing three plates.  
>"Your butties," he announced, passing two of the plates to his siblings and settling himself in the armchair by the fireplace. "What are you reading?"<br>"Literature not worthy of the _great _Albus Dumbledore's attention," Aberforth scowled, tearing at his dinner with alarming ferocity.  
>"Beedle?" Albus guessed.<br>"Yeah!" Ariana clapped. "Will you read me Babbity Rabbity? Oooh, no, _tell _me a story."  
>"Wait 'til I've finished eating," Aberforth muttered. "I quite like keeping my food down, thanks."<p>

Albus paused, mid bite, and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. He swallowed, and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Once upon a time... There was a family, who had nothing but each other. They were one person short – they had no father – but the mother loved them _all –"_

Albus fixed Aberforth with a stern look, but his brother was pointedly staring out of the window.

" – She loved them all very much. There were three children in the family. The oldest was thirteen, and he was very academic. The youngest, a girl, was nine and she was the sweetest child imaginable."

Ariana beamed, and shuffled over to sit at Albus' feet, taking her butty with her.

"The middle child was a sarcastic little toerag," Albus continued. He caught his Aberforth's eye, and smirked. His little brother's lips twitched.

"But, _sometimes, _he could be the best of all of them."

Ariana looked from brother to brother, smiled widely, crammed the rest of her butty in her mouth, and declared;  
>"No! THE SISTER WAS!"<p>

Their peals of laughter mingled with the church bells as they chimed the hour.

"Bed," Albus ordered, still chuckling. Ariana hugged her brother's knees, tugging him down to her level.  
>"They were us, weren't they? The family?"<br>"Yes," he whispered.

She smiled merrily, and skipped out – trailing blue sparks behind her.

"Thanks, Al. Though you could have done it in a slightly less cheesy way." Aberforth paused at the door. "And I'm... sorry... for being... what was it? A sarcastic little toerag?"  
>"Yeah right," Albus teased.<p>

"ABERFORTH!" Ariana shrieked from upstairs. "I NEED TO BE TUCKED UP!"  
>"I'M COMING!" Aberforth yelled back.<p>

He winked at his brother, and left the room.

**Um... Please review and tell me what you think. I have another one already written, and I'll be posting it sometime... Also – if you have any requests for siblings for me to write about, please tell me in a review! Thanks!**


End file.
